Rebellion
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: N'oublie pas, scande la voix de son père, tu es une Hawke. - où tout ce qui lui arrive, de Lothering à Kirkwall, de Kirkwall à Skyhold. fem!Hawke&Bethany centric.


**Fandom **: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition  
**Rating** : T  
**Genres** : Angst, Family, Friendship, centré sur la famille Hawke.  
**Disclaimer **: Bioware  
**Avertissements **: Spoilers pour Dragon Age II et Dragon Age Inquisition.

**Notes éventuelles** : De Lothering à Kirkwall à Skyhold. Ma première petite tentative sur ce fandom, sous forme de tranches de vie (j'aime bien cette technique, ça m'évite d'investir trop de temps dans des longueurs et dans une fic globalement trop longue que je n'arriverais pas à tenir... Et puis dans le cas d'une série de jeux aussi denses, c'est plutôt pratique ^^)

**NB :** le nom canonique d'Hawke étant Marian, je tiens à préciser que ce nom signifie entre autre "rebelle".

* * *

**Rebellion**

* * *

_N'oublie pas. Tu es une Hawke. _

Elle regarde Ferelden brûler et même l'éclat rouge des flammes laisse son regard toujours aussi bleu. Tout, tout a brûlé et il ne lui reste qu'une armure, ses dagues, des souvenirs et la main tremblante de sa sœur qui s'appuie sur elle – Carver dégomme des mottes de terre à coup de pied et leur mère regarde les fereldiens s'enfuir sans vraiment les voir.

Bethany s'accroche encore davantage à son bras.

* * *

Hawke se souvient encore de son père, des étés secs de Ferelden et des courses folles dans les herbes hautes, des garçons qui l'appelaient lady Hawke pour se moquer et du surnom qui est resté, _Hawke_, la fille de Malcolm qui dormait sur les branches basses des arbres et se faufilait partout sans jamais être vue; la même gamine qui à six ans s'est coupé les cheveux avec le couteau de son père.

Ils courent vers les Terres Sauvages avec l'espoir un peu vain de survivre – et étonnamment, ça marche.

* * *

Carver se plaint pendant des heures, divague et grogne quand sa langue est devenue trop pâteuse pour qu'il puisse parler; l'eau se fait rare et le ciel prend des airs de désert bleu quand Hawke lève les yeux depuis les profondeurs de la cale.

Le bateau tangue et l'air n'est plus que sel – il y a trois, peut-être quatre semaines de voyage jusqu'à Kirkwall et un hypothétique oncle dont aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Amell, ça sonne étranger à leurs oreilles et si Bethany est un peu plus joyeuse qu'eux à l'idée d'une rencontre, c'est un sentiment que sa sœur aînée ne partage pas vraiment – elle est Hawke, la fille de Malcolm, un apostat fereldien qui lui aura tout appris, des premières phrases d'un livre jusqu'au maniement d'une dague.

_N'oublie pas_, croit-elle entendre lorsqu'enfin ils atteignent le port de Kirkwall.

* * *

Bethany n'aime pas cette ville, et elle peut dire sans se tromper que sa sœur la déteste déjà. Il y a trop de monde, trop de bruit, toujours quelqu'un à les observer curieusement ou avec envie, et pauvre ou non, l'idée de se prostituer pour garder les Templiers et la Chantrie loin de leurs affaires n'est pas plus attrayante.

Sa mère la cajole un peu et porte Carver avec l'aide d'Aveline tandis que sa sœur les emmène jusqu'au Templier qui garde l'entrée de la ville; ils sont des centaines, des milliers peut-être à attendre leur tour et Bethany désespère qu'ils puissent entrer un jour.

Un jour, qui arrive un an plus tard.

* * *

Carver est trop mal pour marcher, et même manger correctement; Mère passe ses journées à ses côtés, à le nourrir, sans jamais sortir ou prendre l'air dans les environs viciés de la Basse-Ville. Bethany ne l'y encourage pas, _pas seule_,disait-elle, comme si Gamlen allait intervenir pour la protéger et Hawke retient une réflexion dédaigneuse pour leur oncle.

L'héritage de la noble famille Amell est dilapidé depuis longtemps déjà, et le peu qui leur reste ne suffira pas longtemps à tenir d'éventuels délateurs au loin – il leur faut de l'argent, et rapidement, car maintenant que leur dette à Attenril est payée, les souverains vont enfin pouvoir rentrer directement dans leurs poches sans passer par l'elfe.

C'est comme ça qu'Hawke finit par simultanément accepter sa condamnation à mort et le sauvetage de sa sœur.

* * *

Il leur faut cinquante souverains pour participer à l'expédition dans les Tréfonds.

Oh, évidemment ça a l'air dangereux et inaccessible et l'image agonisante de Wesley est encore gravée sur leurs rétines, particulièrement pour leur mère qui voit déjà ses enfants devenir des monstres ou revenir mutilés; elle crie et tape des pieds quand Hawke décide d'emmener Bethany aux Tréfonds, et Varric tout comme le reste des nains et aventuriers observe en silence l'inquiétude d'une mère et les saloperies qu'elle balance à la tête d'Hawke sont, _whoa_, alors il arrête d'écouter et se tourne vers son frère qui marmonne autant de conneries entre ses dents.

« Vous allez la faire tuer ! »

Hawke l'ignore, regarde au loin, et il est incapable de ne pas entendre, Blondie à ses côtés, ce que Madame Amell et sa noble bouche peuvent débiter comme âneries.

« Vous voulez un deuxième Carver, vous deux ? Rendez-vous compte, après mon fils ma fille, s'acharne Léandra en criant et tout la place l'entend, et même l'elfe ténébreux qui ne sort pourtant jamais est à l'autre bout avec la pirate, et Varric le voit, ils _entendent._

\- Ma'am, vos affaires de femme devraient rester dans votre cuisine, l'attaque Bartrand, pris d'un sacré agacement. Hawke, si vous avez assez de temps pour ces conneries, vous en aurez assez pour nous rattraper quand on sera partis », grince-t-il ensuite en direction de l'aînée.

Sunshine répond quelque chose de simplement parfait à leur tortionnaire de mère et Hawke décide de quand même la prendre avec eux pour l'expédition, et elles discutent tout bas un long moment des choses que Madame Amell leur a dites. Blondie leur demande si ça va aller, perpétuellement inquiet d'Hawke et de sa sœur, et l'aînée lui répond d'un regard si glacé qu'Anders ne lui reparlera pas avant leur arrivée aux Tréfonds; Isabela tente sa chance lorsqu'ils arrivent aux portes de la ville, et ça a l'air de mieux passer.

La pirate a décidé de les accompagner, _Anders ici présent ne veut pas de sa part, et ça serait dommage de gâcher, non ?_ et Varric soupçonne autre chose, bien davantage, et la façon calme dont Hawke laisse les choses arriver le laisse presque jaloux de l'apparent hermétisme qu'ont les deux sœurs pour les étrangers.

Fenris les suit en silence, et parce que c'est Fenris personne ne lui pose de questions – à part peut-être Isabela qui ne se tait jamais vraiment, et Hawke à côté de laquelle il chemine sans un mot.

A la tombée du quatrième jour, ils s'enfoncent dans les Tréfonds.

* * *

Bethany se laisse faire, éloignée un peu par Isabela qui a laissé l'une de ses dagues aux bons soins d'Hawke qui nettoie les lames du sang des engeances qu'ils ont déjà croisées, et elle peut dire avec certitude que si sa sœur ne les regarde pas, elle reste attentive à ses moindres faits et gestes – et soudain ça la frappe, la façon dont Hawke ressemble à leur père, ses cheveux noirs et courts, son air appliqué, la ligne droite de son nez et sa peau pâle empoussiérée; même Carver tenait davantage de leur mère, et que dire d'elle ?

« Oh allez, laisse donc ta sœur roucouler avec ses épées, la taquine Isabela en l'attirant du côté du chariot contenant leurs réserves d'eau.

\- Ou-oui, bégaie-t-elle, perdant son aînée de vue.

Il n'y a personne d'autres qu'elles, un ou deux bacs déjà remplis et des dizaines de tonneaux d'eau – bien que grâce à Anders et elle, l'eau ne soit pas un problème. Une lanterne luit faiblement à l'intérieur et nul doute qu'on voit les ombres de leurs corps depuis l'extérieur du wagon; et nullement gênée, Isabela ôte bottes, couches de tissu et sous-vêtements avant d'inviter Hawke à les rejoindre, sa main guère suffisante pour cacher toute sa poitrine.

Bethany risque un coup d'œil, aperçoit sa sœur qui sourit, ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de leur mère à qui elle ne ressemble pourtant pas du tout, comme si elle était née directement de Malcolm sans passer par Léandra. Varric fume à sa gauche et ses dagues gisent, luisantes, sur ses genoux, tandis qu'à sa droite Fenris est penché vers le large feu de camp qu'ils ont allumé.

Les hommes sifflent et Bartrand les fait rapidement taire, _ça_ _va attirer les engeances_, ce qui est plutôt faux si on considère qu'Anders et elle-même ont protégé le camp à l'aide de nombreuses barrières et autres pièges magiques pour empêcher ces saloperies de passer.

Elles n'ont presque rien à craindre, ici, et Bethany songe avec soulagement que les prédictions cruelles de sa mère ne se réaliseront pas.

* * *

Hawke tombe.

A ce point, ça leur ait tous arrivé une fois : Varric à cause d'une dalle légèrement surélevée, Bethany par fatigue et Isabela dans un escalier aux marches inégales; Fenris avance le dos un peu plus courbé que d'ordinaire, certainement sous le poids de son épée, et Anders leur fait à tous des remarques désobligeantes qui sont la preuve de son propre agacement; Justice n'a pas l'air très emballé à l'idée de rester cloîtré au fond d'un trou.

Heureusement pour eux, le monstre sous la montagne les guide encore un peu, quoiqu'Hawke ait refusé de faire un deal avec – et ils combattent encore, et encore, proches de la sortie et après avoir trouvé tout cet or qui fait gémir Isabela si bruyamment que toute la caverne a l'air d'être une maison close, Hawke tombe.

Hawke tombe, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu se retourner vers elle, sa sœur a déjà un genou à terre, prête à se relever; sa respiration est laborieuse et tout son corps a l'air lourd, si douloureusement lourd que Bethany panique déjà, se jette à ses pieds en même temps qu'Anders.

« Hawke ! »

Bethany lui relève timidement le menton, sa paume toute posée contre la joue blanche de sa sœur qui transpire, qui brûle sous ses doigts et ses pupilles sont totalement dilatées, comme si –

\- L'engeance, souffle Anders.

Ils sont couverts d'or et riches, riches et pourtant tout leur argent ne suffit pas à sauver Hawke d'un destin bien cruel.

* * *

Les Grey Wardens ne laisseront rien passer – Bethany le sait au premier regard. Anders la retient par le bras quand d'une voix tremblante elle finit par poser la question fatidique de ce qu'il va advenir d'elle, de sa sœur chérie, et il n'y a que de la froideur pour lui répondre.

_Elle vient avec nous_, lui répondent les Wardens.

Bethany fond en larmes et Hawke – _Hawke_ a juste l'air d'une poupée de chiffon qu'ils promènent comme un nouveau jouet et dont sa sœur cadette arrive tout juste à capter un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Elle sait que les chances de survie sont minces, mais comme lui lance Varric avec le visage défait d'un homme qui ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient mal à ce point, elle n'est pas _une simple fille de Ferelden_.

Ça lui rappelle son père, les sempiternels _tu es une Hawke_, et c'est comme si grâce à cet héritage elle pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi, mais tout au fond d'elle, Hawke est sûre de ne pas être si invincible; alors, discrètement, elle demande à Isabela de veiller sur Bethany. _Ne laisse pas les Templiers lui faire du mal. Ne laisse pas Mère lui dire que tout est de sa faute. Je t'en prie, reste avec elle._

Fenris part avec Hawke envers laquelle il dit avoir une dette, et il insiste, tape des pieds face aux Wardens qui l'observent avec un dédain peureux, et Varric lui fait la promesse un peu vide de veiller sur sa part jusqu'à leur retour. L'elfe lui sourit et suit la procession qui emmène Hawke hors des Tréfonds sans un mot de plus.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

La première année est solitaire, faite des cris et des pleurs de leur mère qui n'arrive pas à survivre à l'idée que son aînée soit disparue, mais pas morte. Bethany se met à porter le poids de toute leur famille sur son dos encore douloureux de l'escapade dans les Tréfonds et des nuits sur le sol dur des montagnes; et elle se demande sans arrêt, _mais comment faisais-tu ?_

Isabela n'a toujours aucun navire et reste à quai, vit partiellement dans leur manoir et ça, aussi, c'est quelque chose que Bethany n'arrive pas à imposer à sa mère; la pirate la suit partout et l'aide pour un peu tout, quitte rarement sa gauche et elles passent de longues soirées à l'auberge du Pendu avec Varric.

Elle évite les Templiers pendant les deux années qui suivent, et se découvre une attirance toute particulière pour le lit d'Isabela, et, au final, Bethany n'a pas grand-chose à dire de plus de sa vie.

Sa sœur est partie.

* * *

La seconde année passe comme la première; quelques lettres nébuleuses leur parviennent, et Isabela devine mieux qu'elle l'écriture brouillonne de Fenris à qui sa sœur avait appris à lire, et visiblement un peu à écrire. Il ne respectait aucune ligne et s'il comprenait parfaitement le sens de chaque mot et la construction basique d'une phrase, Bethany s'amusait toujours des petites fautes glissées là et des tâches d'encre, des plis écornés du papier, des ratures qui tranchaient si impeccablement avec les courriers impeccables, mais si infiniment plus rares, de sa sœur.

Et finalement, Kirkwall s'embrase.

* * *

Le fil des années paraît perdre plus de sens à chaque saison qui passe; les Grey Wardens venus lors du soulèvement ne sont plus que des ombres à l'armure pâle et aux visages barbus, et sa sœur aînée un fantôme marchant à leurs côtés.

Seul Fenris ne semble pas avoir changé, sa peau brune déjà brillante alors que ses tatouages de lyrium s'activent; Isabela et Varric ne l'attendent pas pour la rejoindre, et Bethany n'ose pas regarder son aînée dans les yeux trop vite, trop tôt, de peur que sa sœur y lise tout ce qui lui était arrivé et s'en accuse.

« Bethany », la salue-t-elle, douce, moins candide mais si peu différente pourtant, ses yeux du même bleu aussi pur et clair que celui du ciel et qu'elle avait vus s'éteindre à jamais dans ceux de leur mère.

_N'oublie pas_, souffle la voix sempiternelle de son père dans son oreille, _tu es une Hawke, Bethany._

Et elle sait que les mots résonnent encore dans l'esprit tourmenté de sa sœur devenue Warden, condamnée à vivre pour un serment qu'elle n'a pas choisi; tu es une Hawke, chantait Malcolm, et Bethany se rappelle encore les courses folles à travers les champs, dans les herbes hautes et leurs baignades glacées dans la rivière non loin de Lothering, là où Léandra tenait à leur apprendre à nager. Elle se rappelle le jour où son père avait pris leur sœur aînée à part, au grand désarroi de sa mère qui n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec elle, lui prouver son amour qu'elle ne délivrait qu'au compte-goutte et dont Hawke n'attendait plus rien.

« C'est son nom, avait soufflé Léandra un jour à Kirkwall, pendant le long hiatus qu'avait causé l'absence de sa sœur.

Mère avait quitté le confort silencieux de Carver dont les réactions se faisaient sporadiques; son dernier sourire avait déjà des airs d'anecdote, aussi lui était-il parfois impossible d'attendre plus longtemps que son fils réagisse.

\- Malcolm a choisi seul, s'était-elle agacée, sa rancune vieille mais encore brûlante d'amertume. Votre sœur, ça n'a jamais été ma fille. Non, non – toujours, elle a été la _sienne_. »

Longuement, Bethany s'était demandé ce que sa mère avait voulu dire par-là, quel sens caché pouvait-il y avoir à ces quelques mots Malcolm a choisi seul, et elle finit par ne plus y penser, parce que sa mère a ses secrets et que ses divagations poussiéreuses sont désuètes par rapport à toutes les choses dont Bethany doit se préoccuper.

Ce n'est qu'à la mort de Léandra que les mots reviennent, tranchants et accusateurs; pleins de questions sans réponses.

* * *

Le couperet tombe.

Elle ne peut pas rester – Bethany et Isabela l'observent depuis le hall fleuri du manoir, et Varric marche à ses côtés tandis qu'elle s'approche de Fenris; cette fois-ci, insiste-t-elle, c'est un voyage que je fais seule.

« Je viens, décide-t-il avant que Hawke ne prononce un mot.

\- Venir où ? Se moque-t-elle, s'approchant trop près et cognant son épaule de la sienne.

\- Où tu iras », contre Fenris avec un rictus qui criait _tu ne m'auras pas_.

Pourtant, les Wardens ne lui offrent toujours qu'un accueil frileux – peut-être parce qu'ils craignent qu'un elfe comme lui ne leur attire des problèmes, ne révèle leurs secrets les plus précieux bien qu'il n'y gagne rien.

Sa présence silencieuse est tolérable, tant qu'il ne fait rien d'idiot.

Varric lui promet de continuer à veiller sur Bethany, à la protéger du cadeau empoisonné qu'elle lui a fait en la laissant orpheline dans une ville bien grande. Le manoir peut accueillir des dizaines de personnes, une famille toute entière, mais elle n'a plus personne; Merill les a quittés, et Anders est aux mains des Templiers (Cullen saura gérer son cas au mieux, lui avait assuré Bethany, mais cela résoudrait-il vraiment leur plus gros problème ?).

Avant de partir, Hawke pose son front tout contre celui de sa sœur.

« Nous nous retrouverons de nouveau; je te le promets. »

Ses mots accompagnent sa sœur dans les heures les plus sombres de sa vie, et le regard trop bleu de son aînée n'est jamais une légende; Fenris part avec elle, et bientôt le hall du manoir voit venir plus de lettres qu'il n'en a jamais vues.

* * *

Dix années passent, et lorsqu'elles se revoient à nouveau, Kirkwall est loin derrière.

C'est une petite zone fortifiée qu'ils nomment Haven, et dans lequel le Conclave doit se réunir; des Wardens sont invités autant par courtoisie que par obligation, et si elle n'a pas à être présente, Bethany choisit de le faire quand même.

Durant l'escalade qui les mène au Conclave, elle observe sa sœur aînée dont le visage demeure éternel, inchangé par les années ou par le coup fatal que lui ont infligé les engeances des siècles auparavant; Hawke reste, parée d'une armure magnifique et ses cheveux toujours aussi courts tirés en arrière comme pour appuyer le caractère officiel de sa mission.

Elles se disent tellement que la traversée semble trop courte, comme leurs rencontres l'avaient toujours été; Bethany l'enlace maladroitement, serre ses doigts gelés et essaie de faire passer par ces gestes simples tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas dire.

« N'oublie pas, lui murmure-t-elle encore, nous nous trouverons toujours. »

* * *

La marque brûle. Fenris secoue nerveusement ses chaînes et les menace, gronde; tout le monde semble persuadé qu'elle a d'elle-même détruit le Conclave et l'impossible opportunité qu'il pouvait à tous leur offrir.

Fenris soupire, se moque; elle ne lui dit pas, mais sa présence est rassurante même si sa colère est froide et douloureuse.

« J'ai toujours su que tu nous poserais problème », s'agace Pentagast en lui tournant autour telle une lionne enragée.

La marque chante dans le creux de sa paume ouverte, alors que ses souvenirs demeurent résolument muets; il n'y a aucun indice, pas le moindre murmure qui puisse l'aider à assembler le puzzle que Cassandra lui commande de construire.

Alors, aussi sentencieuse qu'accusatrice, elle l'emmène voir le ciel face auquel elle n'arrive qu'à poser cette question qui lui tord les entrailles comme jamais rien ne l'a fait auparavant.

« Où est Bethany ? »

Varric précise sans en rire qu'un livre n'aurait pas suffi à tout raconter sur les Hawke, de toute façon.

* * *

C'est un soir glacial à Skyhold que Cullen ose finalement lui demander ce que Fenris sait et que Varric n'ose pas répéter; un Commandant trop curieux demande le nom de l'Inquisitrice.

Elle ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi elle lui répond, et lui explique son père, Lothering, l'Enclin et la façon sacrément pute dont le monde a cessé de tourner correctement le jour où elle a décidé de poser un pied à Kirkwall; combien elle regrette sa sœur, Isabela et de n'avoir pas pu faire plus.

« Il te reste l'elfe et le nain, répond-il faiblement, conscient que ça ne ramènerait jamais une sœur.

\- C'est vrai », admit-elle, ses yeux posés au-delà des hauts remparts de Skyhold.  
Pensif, il reste à ses côtés pendant un long moment où seul le silence leur parle; Hawke est devenue Inquisitrice pas une semaine auparavant, et déjà de longues processions se forment pour venir la voir, la toucher.

Elle se défend de tout – et malgré la foi inébranlable de certains, demeure en retour plus incertaine que jamais.

_N'oublie pas_, se répète-t-elle en choyant les souvenirs précieux de sa famille disparue au milieu des pierres éparses de Skyhold, _n'oublie pas._

_Tu es une Hawke._

(Et peut-être qu'elle comprend un peu plus pourquoi son père a cru nécessaire de l'appeler _Marian_, mais de la surnommer _Rébellion_).


End file.
